Oneshot in the hotsprings
by Nekkoismyname
Summary: A short oneshot of Bleed, Austy, Dread and Ryan from the Get anime chat.


My three lovers made themselves comfortable and sat there on the shore, watching me wash. I pretended to ignore them and let my shirt straps fall, revealing my muscular but still boyish chest. With slow lazy strokes I washed my shoulders and then moved my hands downward, touching the mound of my beginning erection, the tips of my fingers stopping for a second at the tiney hole at my tip. I snuck a look at them and Austy was noticeable under his tight leathers, and Dread's pants were pooched out a bit as were Ryans silks. Oh, yes! They were definitely watching. "Oh, by the gods! I can't take it anymore!" Austy growled and tore off his clothes to join my bath. I laughed and motioned the other two to my side also. They immediately pulled off their clothes and plunged into the water and within minutes I was surrounded by my three beautiful lovers.I took turns washing them and they all washed me, and when we were done, we were not only clean but also very aroused. Each of my males and I now sported a full erection. I left the pool to lay at the edge of the water, and they all followed suit. I lifted my arms to Ryan and he knelt down to kiss me. I reached between his legs and took hold of his penis, stroking it firmly. Austy knelt between my legs and pushed them apart, settling down between my legs, his hungry mouth devouring me. Dread was at my other side and I cupped his balls, kneading them gently. He knelt at my side, his eyes closed, his face beginning to flush with his rising passion. This was the first time I had ever been with more than one of them at the same time and it was an incredible feeling.

In short order, Austy brought me to my first climax and as my body responded, I squeezed my hands tightly which were still wrapped around tender parts. Ryan and Dread each gave a surprised whimper and I opened my hands the instant I heard them. Fortunately I had not hurt them and they both reached for my hands so that I could continue playing with them. The whimpers had been more from surprise than pain.

Austy relinquished his prized spot between my legs to Ryan and moved to my face, kissing me hungrily. I cupped his balls, afraid to touch his very needy and very ready shaft. I changed from Dreads balls to his penis, stroking its hard length. Ryan lay between my legs, lapping at me with his wonderful tongue. This time when I felt my climax approaching, I let go of them just in time.

Again they changed places, this time Dread found my wet entrance and pushed his tongue deep inside. I moaned and thrashed as I came for the third time. I looked at them -- they were all so ready -- their penises swollen and aching with need!

I motioned to Austy who had started it, and he took Dreads place, kneeling at my entrance and pushed his swollen length deep inside of me. It took him only a few thrusts to climax. When he finished, Ryan took his place. His strong hands held my hips high as he buried himself inside and in only a couple of thrusts his release was added to Austy's Dread was last, and his large penis pushed inside, stretching me wide. He pumped hard and brought me to the very edge again. We climaxed together, and the cries of our passion echoed throughout the cavern.

Realizing that a foursome would not happen very often, I decided to take full advantage of this moment. I slipped back into the pool, letting the warm wash away the copious fluids they had deposited. Then I swam to the other side, and called Ryan to me. He went into the water, my beautiful pale Adonis, and quickly moved to stand in front of me. I leaned my elbows on the stony edge behind me and lay there floating in the warm water. I opened my legs and he took the hint, moving between them. He lowered himself into the water until his mouth was even with my body and pressed his lips against me, kissing at first, then sucking first hard then soft and back again. I put my legs on his shoulders and he went to work in earnest. Soon my moans were heard throughout the cavern.

Austy and Dread were still on the other side of the pool, lazily floating in the water, waiting their turn. Ryan continued to torment me, bringing me to climax after climax, until he could take no more and stood, aligning his swollen penis with my entrance and shoving himself in hard. He braced his hands on the edge and I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips, literally being carried by the tall thrust in hard, his need devouring him, and cried out when he came, flooding me, filling me. For a second I thought he was going to faint and go under, but he managed to crawl out of the pool, to lie there limply on the edge.

I moved to another part of the pool, leaving an exhausted Ryan to have that area, and motioned to quickly swam to me, moving to take his place between my legs when I stopped him. I wanted to check out something. I told him to take hold of the ledge and moved behind him, pushing his legs apart. I moved a hand downward and spread his cheeks. He whimpered a little, not sure what I was going to do. I pushed a finger inside of him and told him to be quiet. He trembled under my touch but remained silent, obeying my command. I moved my finger around, searching for whatever I had touched in Dread last night. As I probed, I reached around his hips with my other hand and took hold of his penis, stroking it as I worked my finger inside. He moaned, unable to stop himself. Suddenly, he cried out and thrashed -- I had found the spot! I stroked it over and over and he pressed against the edge of the pool, knees high, opening himself to me. He was moaning and thrashing constantly as I kept touching the hypersensitive spot inside.

"I can't stop!" He moaned, at the very edge of his climax. I quickly switched places with him and lifted my legs around his waist. He slammed in to me so hard that I was crushed between him and the wall of the pool. I was going to have bruises from this! He came quickly and very hard, screaming as he did. He emptied himself so completely that he didn't have the strength to get out of the pool. But Dread had seen what was happening and quickly came to his rescue, lifting him out of the pool onto the edge. Now I had two of them sprawled helplessly.

Dread smiled at me, the first time I had seen him smile. A glint of fangs showed and the gold flecks in his eyes gleamed wickedly. He moved me to the lower end of the pool and pressed against me, his entire body nearly on top of me. I opened my legs around his hips and he moved against me; I could feel his penis and balls moving back and forth over buttocks, the warm water washing over us as he moved. His mouth captured mine and we kissed, long and deep. His arms went around me, crushing me to him, and I lifted my legs around him. Quickly his penis found my entrance and pushed slowly inside. As he moved in and out, I could feel his heavy balls hitting my backside with each thrust. His mouth continued to explore mine and I wrapped my limbs around him tightly. His movements became faster, more urgent and I knew he was almost there. He growled when he came, a deep guttural sound that came from deep within. He shoved in once more, even harder, and gave me all that he had. After slipping free, he climbed out to lie on the bank, drowsing contently.

I went to the center and floated in the water, lazily circling, watching my wonderful albeit exhausted Men. Having three males was going to be a lot of fun!


End file.
